complicated
by heera hime
Summary: hidup ini terlalu rumit untuk di jalani olehku, menikah dengan seorang pria yg mempunyai anak seumuran denganku tak pernah terbayangkan dalam khayalku !
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISIMOTO  
PAIR : SASUSAKU SLIGHT FUGASAKU  
STORY BY HEERA HIME  
GENRE : ANGST &ROMANCE  
COMPLICATED

RATED : M

.

.  
PROLOG

"menikahlah denganku Saku"  
"maaf aku tidak bisa."  
"kenapa ?"  
"aku belum siap untuk hidup miskin"

.

.

.

.

.

"terima kasih nona sudah menemani Shion sampai aku datang menjemputnya"  
"sama-sama tuan."  
"aku Fugaku Uchiha dan kau nona ?  
"Haruno Sakura."

.

.

.

.

.

"jangan bercanda ayah, dia itu seumuran denganku"  
"apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda Sasuke ?"  
"aku tidak setuju."

.

.

.

.

.

"APAAAAA ? AYAHMU AKAN MENIKAHI SAKURA CHAN ?"  
"Pelankan suaramu dobe !"

.

.

.

.

.

"aku tahu kau tidak serius dengan ayahku, kau hanya mengincar hartanya kan ?"  
"terserah apa katamu."

To be continue  
Salam kenal \^_^/  
Aku author baru di sini ,ini fict pertamaku. maaf kalo fict ini masih abal..  
Mohon bimbingannya senpai semua  
Review please*puppy eyes*


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISIMOTO  
PAIR : SASUSAKU SLIGHT FUGASAKU  
STORY BY HEERA HIME  
GENRE : ANGST &ROMANCE  
COMPLICATED

RATED : M

Chapter 1

Sulit tuk ucapkan selamat tinggal pada dia yang kamu cinta

Tapi lebih sulit lagi

Ketika kenangan bersama dia tak hilang begitu saja

.

.

.

.

* * *

Gaara menghembuskan nafas bosan berkali-kali menunggu kehadiran seseorang yang belum muncul tanda-tanda sehadirannya saat ini. Terasa dingin angin musim gugur yang menyapu wajahnya, tetapi tak ada niatan sekali pun pemuda itu pergi dari tempatnya berdiri kini di atap gedung Universitas Konoha. Di rasakannya kehadiran seseorang membuka pintu atap gedung itu. Wajah yang biasanya datar itu sedikit tersenyum ketika gadis berambut merah jambu itu muncul dari balik pintu. Ditatapnya datar gadis yang sedang berjalan menghampirinya itu.

"Maaf harus membuatmu menunggu lama." Ucap Sakura gadis merah jambu itu.

"Tak apa." Gumam Gaara merapikan rambut Sakura yang tertiup angin.

DINGIN. Tangan itu begitu dingin saat menyentuh wajah Sakura.

"Tanganmu dingin sekali Gaara, sudah berapa lama kau menungguku ?" Tanya Sakura sambil menggosok-gosokan tanganya pada tangan Gaara.

"Aku tak menghitungnya." Gaara tersenyum lembut mendapat perhatian Sakura.

"Seharusnya kau menungguku di kantin saja, bukan di sini." Tangan itu terus mengosok-gosok menyalurkan hawa panas.

"Aku lebih suka disini, karna ini tempat kita resmi menjadi kekasih." Ucap Gaara dengan wajah datar. Walau kekasihnya itu bicara dengan wajah stoic tetap saja membuat wajah Sakura memerah dibuatnya.

Sakura berhenti mengosokkan tangannya, dan menunduk muram.

Gaara menaikan sebelah alisnya saat Sakura berhenti dari kegiatan yang membuat Gaara melayang. Apa ia salah bicara ? biasanya Sakura senang jika ia bicara hal romantis, karna sangat jarang sekali Gaara akui ia melakukan itu.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Dusta Sakura dengan tersenyum yang di paksakan.

Pemuda itu tidak menyadari senyuman paksaan itu. Saat ini perasaanya sedang tidak peka akan itu. Karena ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan jawaban apa yang akan gadisnya itu katakan jika ia melamarnya sekarang. Iya. Sekarang ia akan melamar Sakura untuk menjadi istrinya setelah 2 tahun mereka berpacaran.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Gaara ?" Tanya Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Pemuda itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal saat mengingat tujuannya mengajak Sakura bertemu saat ini. Gaara bukan tipe pemuda yang romantis, maka dari itu ia tak tahu bagaimana cara melamar seorang gadis dengan cara romantis. Di genggamnya kedua tangan Sakura kemudian matanya menatap emerald Sakura.

"Menikahlah denganku Saku." Ucap Gaara.

Seketika Sakura menarik kedua tangannya yang di genggam Gaara. Kemudian ia membalikkan tubuhnya memunggungi Gaara. Sikap Sakura yang secara tidak langsung menolak lamaran Gaara membuatnya berpikir Sakura mengganganya main-main.

"Apa kau menganggapku main-main ?"

Sakura tidak menjawab.

"Aku Serius Saku !" Tegas Gaara. "Sudah 2 tahun kita pacaran, dan aku ingin kau menjadi istriku lalu kita tinggal di Suna." Terang Gaara.

Benar memang Gaara akan pergi ke Suna untuk meneruskan perusahaan ayahnya yang bangkrut saat ini. Karena alasan itulah ia melamar Sakura. Ia ingin membawa Sakura ke Suna bersamanya.

"Jawablah lamaranku Saku, dan besok aku akan membawa keluargaku ke rumahmu untuk melamarmu." Gaara membalikan tubuh yang memunggunginya.

Sakura menatap mata jade itu yang menyiratkan akan keseriusan. Ini benar-benar sulit. Sakura menatap datar Gaara yang menatapnya lembut.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa." Bisik Sakura.

"Tapi kenapa ?"

"Aku belum siap untuk hidup miskin" Sakura mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Kau bicara apa Sakura ? Aku tak mengerti."

"Kau pasti mengerti maksudku Gaara."

"Aku tak mau mengerti, yang aku mengerti kau akan menjawab iya."

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu yakin aku akan menjawab iya ?" Nada suara itu begitu dingin di teling Gaara.

"Karena kau mencintaiku."jawab Gaara yakin.

"Apa buktinya aku mencintaimu ?" masih dengan nada yang sama Sakura bertanya.

"Kau mencintaiku Sakura, kalau bukan karena itu apa lagi yang membuatmu setuju berpacaran denganku hingga dua tahun ini."

Sakura mendengus mendengarnya. "Jadi selama ini kau berpikir aku ingin menjadi kekasihmu selama ini karena aku mencintaimu begitu ?"

Gaara menautkan alisnya mendengar kata-kata tidak ia sukai itu.

Sakura tertawa. "Kau salah Sabaku no Gaara, aku menjadi pacarmu selama itu bukan karena aku mencintaimu, tetapi karena kau anak orang terkaya saat itu. Tetapi kini kau apa ? Hanya seorang anak orang mantan kaya yang bangkrut." Cemooh Sakura.

Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. "Kau bukan SakuraKu, SakuraKu tidak mungkin berkata itu."

Lagi-lagi Sakura tertawa, "Ternyata aktingku selama ini membuatmu tertipu ya ? Dengar Gaara, selama ini aku tidak mencintaimu, yang ku cinta itu hartamu." Ucap Sakura datar. "Dan kau harus tau Gaara, aku datang ke sini untuk memutuskan hubungan ini."

Seiring dengan perkataan terakhir Sakura, gadis itu pergi meninggalkan Gaara yang masih belum percaya akan yang di ucapkan oleh Gadis yang ia cintai itu. Gaara berharap yang di ucapkan Sakura semua itu bohong. Menengoklah ke belakang Sakura agar ia tahu Sakura tidak sunggguh berbicara seperti itu. Tetapi itu hanya harapan dan nyatanya kepala merah jambu itu tidak menengok barang sedikit pun. Sementara di sisi Sakura sendiri, perlahan air matanya jatuh mengaliri wajah cantik miliknya. Dan Gaara tak tahu Sakura menangis.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Pemuda tampan berambut raven itu terkejut saat pintu atap itu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang gadis cantik berambut buble gum itu dengan wajah beruraian air mata. Gadis itu pun terkejut namun dalam sekejap ia bisa menguasi keterkejutannya itu. Di hapusnya segera jejak air matanya. Diabaikannya pemuda yang diketahui olehnya bernama Sasuke itu, dan berjalan melewatinya.

Sementara Sasuke menatap tajam kepergian gadis itu. Ia benci pada gadis macam itu. Gadis materalistis, tak berminat sekali pun ia pada gadis bernama Sakura walau diketahuinya Sakura merupakan Gadis tercantik di Universitas Konoha sekalipun. Dari awal Sasuke sudah tahu Sakura adalah gadis matrealistis, dan ternyata terbukti dari pembicaraan mereka. Ya Sasuke mendengar pembicaraan antara Sakura dan Gaara dari awal hingga akhir. Hei jangan katakan Sasuke seorang penguntit. Sasuke tidak sengaja mendengar semua, ia hanya kebetulan ke atap untuk menghindari Pemuda berkumis kucing yang terus-terusan mengajaknya makan ramen. Tadinya ia berniat untuk ke kantin saat mengetahui di atap ada sepasang kekasih. Tapi niatnya di urungkan begitu mengetahui sepasang kekasih itu adalah Gaara dan Sakura.

Gaara adalah Saingan Sasuke dalam hal apapun. Siapa yang tidak penasaran jika saingan kalian sadang melamar seorang gadis yang di sukai oleh Sahabatmu. Itu pula yang di alami Sasuke. Ia tergoda untuk mencuri dengar percakapan itu. Dan tidak di sangka-sangka yang di dengarnya bukan hanya lamaran tetapi pengakuan gadis yang digilai oleh naruto itu. Sasuke menatap pintu yang membatasinya untuk melihat Gaara yang sedang duduk terdiam. Sasuke menghela nafas kemudian pergi menjauhi atap itu.

to be continue


End file.
